The Thief of the Card
by The Devil's Angels
Summary: There is a thief on the loose, a thief so evil that he made Seto Kaiba AND Marik cry. Who is this evil person and what is his plan? Yami and Yugi - when they're not busy answering fan mail - are going to try to unmask this villain.
1. The thief strikes Seto Kaiba

**AN: Welcome to this mystery story. See if you can figure out the villain before the truth unravels. Well, read and 1 last thing: MY COMPLIMENTS TO THE CHEF, BERT. (This is a personal joke between 2 friends) Another last thing, we tend to have a lot of motifs.  
  
_The Thief of the Card  
  
Chapter 1  
_**  
Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Corp, slammed his hand down on the annoying alarm clock that was beeping loudly enough to rival a marching band. 'Not another annoying day of school,' thought Seto. After 10 minutes, he was dressed and was walking down the hallway towards the kitchen where a plate of pineapple pancakes awaited. He walked past his display of Blue Eyes White Dragon cards, looking at the empty card holders then continued to walk down the hall completely oblivious to the fact. 'My Blue Eyes White Dragon cards are missing...' He thought still completely oblivious to the fact. 10 seconds later, it finally got through to him - this was because he had just had a nice deep black cup of coffee. Ah, the good things about caffeine...  
  
He ran back to the display.

"Bert, can you get me the police on line 10!" He yelled at the nearest butler. You could see small tear crystals in his eyes, almost daring to fall.

"My name's not Bert!" The butler yelled back indignantly. This is what you get for working for 10 years!

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?" Seto was tearing apart the display case, looking for even a trace of his belovèd cards.  
  
**_- Scene Change -_**  
  
"What's on TV, Yugi?" Joey asked, grabbing a handful of chips and stuffing them in his overly sized mouth. Yugi was flipping through the channels.

"That's odd. There's News on every channel...apart from channel 10 which is showing the National Sheep Shearing Finals."

"There are National Sheep Shearing Finals?" Tèa asked, wondering how anyone in their right mind would go to a sheep shearing contest.

"What's on the news?" Yugi's grandfather asked as he walked into the room, carrying a box of Yugi's/Yami's fan club letters and throwing them into the fireplace even though there was no fire. They all looked at the TV screen.  
  
_"Here at the crime scene of the one and only Seto Kaiba's_ **(please insert hearts coming from eyes and a sigh)**_ mansion the police have only found two pieces of evidence: a strand of red hair and receipt for 10 duel monster cards which is illegible because it is covered in rubbish."_ The camera then turned to a crying Seto Kaiba and then you could hear a howl of laughter from the one and only Joey Wheeler!  
  
Joey Wheeler, the arch nemesis of Seto Kaiba, if you don't include Yugi, was crying almost as much as Seto was but for a completely different reason.

"...Seto...crying....It's priceless, pure blackmail!" He started hiccupping from laughing too much.

"That's not very nice, Joey!" Both Tea and Yugi said in unison. Tristan looked blank.

"I have 2 questions. Why is Kaiba crying, why is Joey laughing, and why would anyone steal the Blue Eyes White Dragons?" Tristan asked.

"That's 10 questions, you idiot!" Joey paused, counting his fingers. "I mean 3!"

"Kaiba's crying because he lost the Blue Eyes White Dragons, Joey's laughing at Kaiba because Joey just sniffed a bottle of laughing gas and NO ONE KNOWS WHY SOMEONE TOOK THOSE CARDS!" Yugi replied calmly.

"Do you think Marik has anything to do with this?" Tèa asked Yugi, listening carefully to the TV. "He did try to take your soul."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Yami said harshly, he was about to add something when suddenly Seto Kaiba was on the TV screen. His face was tear stained.  
  
_"If anyone can fine my pressssssiousssssssss cards, there is an award of 10 thousand dollars and 10 of the new duel monster cards!"_ Here the camera turned to the News lady who had been staring at Seto Kaiba with her mouth open and drooling. She recollected herself.

_"We all feel your pain Seto, I'm sure everyone will be willing to help you in your time of need."  
_  
"Is it just me or did Kaiba just sound like Gollum?" Joey asked, even though no one was listening.

"10 thousand dollars!?" Tristan yelled. "Just for some stupid dragon cards? I say we find those cards so I can buy myself a nice red convertible to impress Serenity so she'll finally go out with me!" Tristan thought out loud. Joey gave Tristan a deadly glare.

"YOU WENT OUT WITH HER YESTERDAY YOU IDIOT!" Tristan shrunk down into the couch, edging slowly away from Joey.

"Geez, you need a tic-tac because YOUR BREATH STINKS!" He yelled back at Joey.

"Cut it out you two! WE HAVE A THIEF TO FIND!" Grandpa said throwing another box of fan mail into the nonexistent fire. Yugi ignored all the screaming. He turned to Yami and Tèa.

"Maybe we should give Marik a visit." He said with a worried look upon his face. Yami nodded with an evil smirk on his face for some bizarre reason – whatever it was Yugi was not asking.

"WHAT?" Tèa shrieked at the idea, silencing everybody in the room. "HE TRIED TO KILL YOU AND JOEY!"

"You always know the right thing to say," Yami said sarcastically. But they all agreed – apart from Tèa who was still going on like a headless chicken – that they should go talk to Marik.

_**- End of Chapter 1-**_

**P.S. We like the number 10 (we used it 10 times!)! So please review!**


	2. The thief strikes Marik

**AN: Welcome back readers. Thanks for reviewing. It took us three tries to get the 1st chapter up for your information so you better be grateful! 1 last thing: CHICKENS ARE MUTANT DINOSAURS!!!! (Something 2 friends said when they had way to much sugar, but they answered the question: What came first, the chicken or the egg? With the answer: HELLO?!? AN EGG CAME FIRST FROM A DINOSAUR!)**  
  
**_The Thief of the Card  
  
Chapter 2_**  
  
The next day, they were all at Marik's house – or by the door really – waiting for someone to ring the doorbell. Tèa was still going on about the danger of the situation: you could get electrocuted by ringing a doorbell! Yami just rolled his eyes, wondered what Yugi ever saw in this girl, and rung the doorbell. Just after pressing the doorbell, an egg came flying through the window and a girlish scream followed, along with the sound of eggs cracking and someone swearing loudly.  
  
They all had the common sense to dodge the egg except for Tristan. It, being the egg, flew right out the window into Tristan's mouth. I'm sure the egg would rather have stayed in the house than enter the bottomless pit of Tristan's mouth.  
  
"Yum...tasted like egg." He said very intelligently.  
  
"It was an egg." Joey said, wondering when Tristan became stupider than himself.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Marik, supposedly, answered the door. Of course they didn't know for sure if it was Marik because he was dressed in rather...an unusual attire. Yami burst into laughter.  
  
"Is it Halloween already?" Asked Joey, wondering how in the world did they skip his birthday. Marik's left eye twitched. It wasn't his fault he dressed like this.  
  
His light blue Ugg boots had a rim of purple fluff which matched his purple tights. His shorts had red and orange flames on them. His shirt was neon pink and his black cape had little pictures of stars and wands on it. His face was covered with eggs (I wonder why?) and his purple eyes were glaring daggers at Yami, who was lying in the flower beds laughing. Marik grabbed his pointed magician hat and threw it to the ground.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME, PHAROH!" Marik yelled, reaching for the Millennium rod. This, of course, caused Yami to laugh even harder. Marik shook the pink balloon in his hand at Yami.  
  
"BEWARE OF MY MILLE-" He stopped suddenly as he realized he was holding a pink balloon which written in black marker said: Millennium rod.  
  
"What?" He was speechless, well apart from the word what.  
  
"Look on the other side." Yugi said.  
  
"I took the." Marik read off the balloon. "NOOOOOOO!" Then he turned to Yugi. "Took what?" Yami shook his head, the stupidity was unbearable.  
  
"Read it together." Yami said as if talking to a kindergartener.  
  
"Millennium Rod I took the?" Marik said wondering if this was the Pharaoh's idea of a joke. "That makes no sense."  
  
"I TOOK THE MILLENIUM ROD, YA IDIOT." Joey screamed, even with his mental capabilities he understood it. "I mean, I didn't, that's what the pink balloon says..."  
  
"NOOOOOOO! THE PINK BALLOON TOOK MY MILLENIUM ROD!" Tears sparked from Marik's eyes.  
  
"Um, I think it means that someone else replaced your millennium rod with the pink balloon." Tea whispered, hiding behind Tristan even though he was about as good a wall as air. She felt sympathetic towards the pink balloon. Marik was probably going to take its helium.  
  
Marik grabbed Yugi by the collar and yelled at him, salt water running down his egg covered face.  
  
"Do you know what this means?"  
  
"Um, that your millennium rod is missing?" Yugi said nervously, not liking being this close to the psychopath.  
  
"NO! It means that..." He stopped, realizing what Yugi just said. "YES!!!!" Then he started weeping on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
Tèa understood what Marik was going through, she was a girl after all and she understood emotions. She knew just what to do. She grabbed Marik by the arm and started leading him into the house.  
  
"Come on, I'll make you a cup of egg nog."  
  
"Okay." Marik sniffled.  
  
Everyone else looked at each other. Yami started backing away slowly but Yugi grabbed him.  
  
"I'm not going in there alone." Yugi said, pulling Yami through the doorway, which Yami was desperately holding onto.  
  
"But...but...but..." Yami stammered.  
  
"Stop saying Bert." Yugi said. Basically, he was forcing Yami into the house.  
  
Tèa, Marik, Joey, and Tristan were already in the kitchen. Marik was drinking a cup of egg nog from a mug that said: I vill take over the vorld. And I thought Marik was Egyptian when all along he had been Transylvanian.  
  
"I...I guess I didn't notice that it was gone. Not until you guys came! I will never pull a Kuriboh out of a hat again, not even if they threaten to take my millennium rod..." Marik started crying again.  
  
"Okay, Kuriboh...hat...meaning?" Yami said confused.  
  
"Start from the beginning." Yugi said, hoping that Marik wouldn't lean on him and cry...again.  
  
"I went to work – I brought my millennium rod with me – and then I came back home and I was practicing juggling eggs, for no particular reason. Then you guys came and...and... it was gone!" He burst into tears and leaned on Yugi's shoulder...again. Yugi pushed him onto Yami's shoulder, who pushed him onto Joey's shoulder, who pushed him onto Tristan's shoulder, who pushed him onto the table. His head landed with a thud.  
  
"Ow," Marik mumbled pathetically.  
  
"Who in their right mind would employ you?" Yami asked, bewildered.  
  
"I...was working....as a magician...I did magic shows for little kids." He said in between tears. "It's been so stressful...little kids don't like me."  
  
"I wonder why." Joey said sarcastically.  
  
Yugi talked to Yami through the mind link.  
  
_/Yami, do you think that Marik's missing Millennium rod has anything to do with Seto's missing Blue Eyes White Dragons?/  
_  
_/Duh./_ Yami replied. 'But we now have fewer suspects.' Yami thought glancing at the Millennium puzzle. 'I hope it's not another maniac out to kill me...'  
  
**_-Later That Night-  
_**  
The thief watched as Duke shut his store for the night.  
  
"Perfect." he mumbled, jumping down from a tree and, using a rock, smashed the window and went to the computer, stopping the alarm.  
  
"Where is it?" he said angrily looking for the correct file, oblivious to the fact that a card fell from his pocket. Finally, a smirked formed on his lips.  
  
"Got ya..." He scribbled down a date before erasing all the files, backup systems and crashing the computer.  
  
"Soon, my plan will be complete. I will get the pharaoh back for what he did to me."  
  
**_- End of Chapter 2 -_**  
  
**P.S. Hope you like that small bit about the thief. Hope you got a valuable clue from it. We like eggs, we mentioned them 12 times - So, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The card thief strikes again

**AN: Welcome back my trusted loyal readers! Today... well really it's evening...but oh well, that doesn't really matter... on with the story!  
  
READERS: Finally!**  
  
**_The Thief of the Card  
  
Chapter 3_**  
  
Joey, Yami, and Tristan were sitting on the floor in the kitchen eating cheese puffs and caramel apples, which Yami still thought were odd and occasionally sent a few to the shadow realm, which I'm sure the souls and monsters stuck there appreciated. In the back ground, Grandpa was singing and attempting to put even more fan mail into the overflowing fire place:  
  
"Puff the magic dragon lived by the sea. He frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honnalee."  
  
"Will you please by quite?" Joey said. "You just made me lose 5 cheese puffs!" Three of these cheese puffs had just gone into Yami's mouth because he had just won the round of Black Jack (or 21) they were playing. Tristan went to bet some more cheese puffs to find them all gone.  
  
"Awwww, my cheese puffs are all gone..." Tristan complained. He really liked his cheese puffs. Joey reached for his cheese puffs to find he only had 10 left.  
  
"My cheese puffs!" Joey said protectively as Tristan reached out to get one. Joey pushed all his cheese puffs into his over-sized mouth and ate them.  
  
"Yum..." Joey said, satisfied. Yugi walked into the room with a newspaper in his hand and a worried look upon his face.  
  
"Yami, I think it would be wise..." Yugi stopped in mid-sentence. Yami was surrounded by, what looked like, a castle of cheese puffs. He grabbed one and stuffed it into his mouth, then continued.  
  
"You should read this." Yugi said taking another cheese puff – they sure were addictive. Yami and Joey looked up at Yugi as he dropped the newspaper to the floor, the headline: The Card Thief Strikes Again, staring them in the face. Yami picked it up and read it out loud.  
  
"Late last night our very own game inventor, Duke Devlin, was broken into. His precious game store was vandalised and all his computers were crashed. Nothing appears to be stolen but Duke is still trying to check the inventory. The police have no suspects but they assume that it's the same person who stole our renowned millionaire, Seto Kaiba's cards. The police are still looking into both cases." Yami said, slightly shocked. "Let's go pay Duke a visit."  
  
**_- Scene change -_**  
  
Tèa and the gang took the elevator up to Duke's apartment, apart from Yami who wished to look for clues first. Tristan and Joey of course had no desire to be there, but Yugi and Tèa didn't mind – for different reasons of course.  
  
"I'll ring the doorbell!" Tèa said gleefully, causing Yugi to wish for a sudden moment that he was Duke. But then he remembered that Duke wore dice for earrings and he realized he wasn't that desperate.  
  
Duke answered the doorbell, looking tired. He had bags under his eyes and looked like he could used a nice cup of caffeine...err, I mean coffee.  
  
"Duke!" Tèa yelled gleefully...again.  
  
"Hi Tea, Yugi, Tristan, Joey. What did you come round for?" Duke said tiredly.  
  
"We thought you could use you friends support," Yugi started.  
  
"And to ask you about the robbery." Tristan added. Duke shook his head.  
  
"Look, my whole game shop is in ruins because some thief crashed every bloody computer and this whole bloody shop is run by those bloody computers! So now I have to rewrite all my bloody files!"  
  
"I know what you need: a nice cup of tea." Tèa said, barging her way into Duke's apartment.  
  
"I don't drink tea." He said wearily as he led them in.  
  
"Want a cheese puff?" Asked Joey as he pulled an unopened packet of cheese puffs from out of his pocket. Just then, Yami walked into the room, holding a thing that looked like a duel monster card but quickly shoved it into his pocket. Smiling, he sat on the zebra print couch in Duke's living room.  
  
_/Hey Yami, did you find anything?/  
  
/You know Yugi, Some people are really blind.../  
_  
"I'd like to ask you a few questions." Duke sat down on the opposite lime green couch. The rest of them sat down on the dark blue starry couch.  
  
"Have you ever had a Red Eyes Black Dragon for sale in your shop?" Yami questioned.  
  
"Not recently, they are hard to get a hold of!" Duke replied, not sure what this had to do with anything.  
  
"When was your last one sold?" Yami questioned, obviously aiming to get a straight answer.  
  
"Let's see, I believe it was around 3 months ago." Duke said, very confused. "Why?"  
  
"I'll answer that after you answer this, did you keep one Red Eyes Black Dragon for yourself, and if so, could we see it?" Yami questioned making himself look and sound stupid as his questioning was going nowhere.  
  
"Nope, sold the lot." Duke said. Yami drew something from his back pocket. He dropped it onto the glass coffee table in front of them.  
  
"Then explain this." Yami demanded.  
  
On the table lay a duel monsters card. A Red Eyes Black Dragon to be exact. They all looked at Yami.  
  
"Um, Yami...have you looked through our deck recently?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Why?" He was annoyed at this question for Yami couldn't see the relevance. Joey, kindly enough provided it for him.  
  
"I gave ya a Red Eyes Black Dragon, 'memba?" Joey said, his American accent showing through. Yami glared at Joey. Shuffling through his deck he found that there was no Red Eyes.  
  
"It seems there is no Red Eyes in my deck," Yami said. "But neither was it there yesterday."  
  
"Maybe the thief stole it." Yugi said. At Duke's right a phone rang.  
  
"Excuse me, I have to answer that." He picked up the phone and started talking. Only a few moments later he put the phone down and stood up.  
  
"The police have found more evidence at Kaiba's. Come on, let's go." He led them out of the apartment and towards the garage.  
  
**_- Scene change -  
_**  
The police were swarming around when they arrived. One of the police officers walked up to Duke.  
  
"Come on inside." He glanced at the rest of them suspiciously.  
  
"They're with me." Duke said quickly. The officer nodded and led them into the room where Kaiba was sitting, talking with the head sheriff.  
  
"As you know we had found at Duke's store that a date had been written on a piece of paper. Even though we didn't have the original by shading over it we could see what had been written." One of them started.  
  
"This may not seem important but then we looked at the receipt that we found at Kaiba's more closely. On the back was written – almost like a shopping list – pink balloons, Red Eyes Black Dragon, and um cheese puffs." Tristan and Joey looked at each other, and then they whistled innocently.  
  
"We matched the handwriting up and they are from the same person. Now I have a few questions to ask you. Do the words pink balloons, Red Eyes Black Dragon and um Cheese puffs mean anything to you?" Duke looked at Yami.  
  
"I found a Red Eyes in my store just after you left."  
  
"What? We missed something?"  
  
_/I told you they were blind.../_ Yami smirked.  
  
"But pink balloons and... cheese puffs did you say? I don't think those make much sense."  
  
"It was you!" Kaiba suddenly came up to Yugi and grabbed him by the collar. "You have a Red Eyes Black Dragon! That mutt gave it to you. WHERE ARE MY PRESSSSSSSIOUSSSSSSS DRAGONS! TELL ME!"  
  
"Gollum...I know ya in 'ere. Come out, come out where ever ya are!" Joey said looking around the room.  
  
Kaiba's lawyer carefully dragged Kaiba away from Yugi. "Now Seto, we don't want another law suit on our hands..."  
  
"You have a Red Eyes?" The police officer turned to Yugi, looking him steadily in the eye.  
  
"Had, it's missing." Yugi said truthfully. Suddenly the police officer's mobile was ringing. It was playing puff the magic dragon song. He looked at Yugi.  
  
"I'm keeping my eye on you." He said then went to go answer his phone.  
  
**_- Later that night -  
_**  
_/Yami...What is with that list thing?/  
  
/Yugi, the pink balloon was obviously about Marik's rod./  
  
/What about the cheese puffs?/  
  
/Even thieves get hungry, Yugi./  
  
/And the Red Eyes.../  
  
/Has anyone been near our deck recently? Have you duelled anyone?/  
  
/Only our friends....Yami, you don't think...one of them did this? I don't think they're even smart enough to fight their way out of a paper bag let alone steal./  
  
/Looks can be deceiving...A mask can hide a lot more then just your identity.../  
  
/I really don't like this, Yami./  
  
/What can I say Yugi? The truth is out there...someone has to find it./ 'If anyone bothers to look hard enough' Yami thought, as he started falling asleep.  
_  
**_- End of chapter 3 -  
_**  
**We mentioned the word puff 18 times in the story – so review. We apologize for the lack of stupidity and humour. Trust us, the next chapter will be...um lacking in normality and seriousness.**


	4. Welcome to the Random Chapter

**AN: Welcome to the random chapter. In this chapter your find out Yami's secret favourite food – his one and only weakness. Also you find out that Serenity does not know how to write good love letters and Joey has a weird obsession. Like we said, this is a random chapter. **  
  
_**The Thief of the Card  
  
Chapter 4**_  
  
Yami was pacing up and down the living room, with a Sherlock Homes pipe in his hand trying to figure out the mystery. Yugi was sitting at a table writing something.  
  
"Perhaps we should look at all the clues again..." Yami said to himself. He got his handy dandy notebook from his pocket and looked at the list of clues.  
  
"What does a strand of red hair; a receipt for 10 duel monster cards; a shopping list for pink balloons, Red Eyes Black Dragon, and cheese puffs, and a date have to do with each other?"  
  
"Well, you know that the shopping list has two important things..." Yugi started. "The shopping list has made all the robberies connected."  
  
"And the thief must know about the millennium items." Joey added as he played a game of solitaire, and was losing badly considering the fact that all the cards were spades.  
  
"COME ON YOU GUYS, THINK!" Grandpa yelled as he struggled to fit another box into the box filled fireplace. Yugi walked over and grabbed another box of fan mail and started reading them.  
  
"HEY I THINK I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!" Yelled Yami just as Yugi opened another letter, but before Yami could say anything Yugi interrupted him.  
  
"Hey Joey, I just got a letter from your sister!" Joey stared at Yugi, then turned back to his card game which somehow a queen of hearts had appeared.  
  
"REALLY?" Tristan ran into the room grabbing the letter from Yugi's hands. "Let me see it!" Something fell out of the envelope and landed Yugi's spiky head. Joey picked it up.  
  
"It's a picture of my sister." Joey said confused.  
  
"Why would Serenity send you a letter and a picture?" Yami asked.  
  
"Fan mail." Yugi shrugged.  
  
"WHAT YA GET FAN MAIL!" Joey was outraged. Again Yugi shrugged and pointed to grandpa who was attacking a box of fan mail with a paper shredder.  
  
"STUPID LETTERS! WHY DON'T YOU BURN?" Grandpa yelled to the letters. The letters continued to ignore him.  
  
"Let me see that." Yami said grabbing the letter from Tristan. "It's been sent to the wrong address you idiot."  
  
"What? Serenity doesn't like me?" Yugi cried. Yami ignored his cries and started to read the letter out loud:  
  
_Dearest Seto, _

_With deepest sympathy I hope that you'll find your precious cards. I have missed you greatly and I long to see you again. Would you please be nice to my brother, then perhaps he'll let us go out and we can have a wonderful romance. _

_Love, Serenity  
  
P.S. Enclosed is a picture of me. Like my new haircut?  
  
_"WHAT?!? THERE IS NO WAY KAIBA'S GOING NEAR MY SISTER!" Joey was having a heart attack just from the thought.  
  
"Nice haircut though," Tristan mumbled looking over Joey's shoulder at the picture. Yami grabbed the picture before Tristan's drool landed on Joey's hand. Noticing Grandpa's difficulties with the fire place, he grabbed 'the forbidden' matchbox from his pocket, lighted a match, and threw it into the fireplace.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WANTED THAT MATCH!" Joey said, almost jumping into the now alight fireplace. Yami threw the box at Joey. 'That should keep him entertained for a while.' He thought to himself.  
  
Joey caught the matchbox gleefully. He took out a match and attempted to light it. It took him 13 and a half tries.  
  
"Fire..." He said almost as if he was in a trance. "OW!" He yelped as the flame reached his fingers. He dropped the match into the fire. Then he grabbed another match and restarted the whole process.  
  
"Serenity has red hair..." Yami mumbled to himself. 'But Serenity doesn't know about the millennium items. It must be some one who knows Serenity perhaps and got some of her red hair.'  
  
"STOP BEING IDIOTS AND HELP ME SOLVE THIS MYSTERY, WILL YOU?" Joey turned away from the match to look at Yami like everyone else.  
  
"OWW!" He screamed at the flame engulfed his hand. He stuck his hand into his over sized mouth and put the box of matches into his pocket.  
  
Just as Yami was going to say something really intelligent, while attempting to set Joey alight, his mobile rang with the theme song of the TV show Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
"Hello?" He took out his mobile in its new white fluffy cover. A few minutes later he set the mobile down on Yugi's head.  
  
"Duke says that the police have found a connection with the date that they found. The date is tomorrow and the only important things happening tomorrow are, 1: The sheep shearer champion is coming to Domino and, 2: The new shipment of duel monster cards will be at the port and, 3: Britney Spears, who ever she is, is holding a concert in an hot air balloon that will be flying over Domino." Yami explained.  
  
"OMG! NOT THE BRITNEY SPEARS! I LOVE HER!" Yugi squealed with excitement. Joey and Tristan just glared at Yugi.  
  
"She's sooooo last year! Kylie Minogue is so much better!" Tristan said.  
  
"What are you talking about? Avril Lavigne is the best!" Joey rebutted.  
  
"Does it really matter who is a good singer?" Yami asked, even though he was ignored by Yugi, Joey and Tristan who were in the middle of a cat fight.  
  
"Well, obviously the thief is going to be after the new shipment of cards." Yami said logically.  
  
"WHAT? How do you know the thief doesn't like Britney Spears!" Grandpa yelled wondering what happened to all the boxes of letters went. He scratched his head stupidly. "The thief stole the letters!" He yelled.  
  
"Logically speaking, the thief has gone after duel monster cards apart from Marik's Millennium rod, therefore, the thief is likely to steal the new cards." Yami said to find that he was being ignored once again. 'Being the smart one does have a disadvantage.' Yami thought as Joey began jumping on the couch singing what was supposedly Avril Lavigne's new song.  
  
"Fine then, I'll just go eat a bowl of Tomato Sauce!" Yami said gloomily as he walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a fork and a bowl, filled it with tomato sauce and started eating it.  
  
"YAMI!" Yugi marched into the kitchen.  
  
"We think that the thief is going to go to the port and steal the new cards!" Yugi said.  
  
"I already-" Yami started but was interrupted by Tristan.  
  
"Stop eating your tomato sauce and help us solve the mystery. You are no help at all!" Yami just sighed and continued eating. 'Sometimes you have to let the idiots figure things out before you can get them to listen to you.' He said licking the bowl clean.  
  
"I like tomato sauce..." Yami said out of the blue.  
  
"We need to go to the port tomorrow and look for clues! Who's with me?" Grandpa yelled, skipping around the room, occasionally taking some of Yami's tomato sauce. They all looked at grandpa nervously.  
  
"He's right." Yugi said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I'll come!" Yelled Tristan. "I'll bring Serenity!"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Yami asked Yugi.  
  
"Nope," Yugi said happily.  
  
_/I'm not going with these morons alone, Yami/  
  
/Look who's talking.../_ Yugi frowned and was just about to hit Yami over the head when Joey said something.  
  
"I can't...I gotta go ta work." Joey said looking crestfallen.  
  
**_- End of Chapter 4 -  
_**  
**Our reacurring word was tomato sauce, we used it 3 times in the story! – so please review!**


	5. Waking up at 3 in the morning

**AN: I like finding Nemo...  
  
Yami: That is so interesting...**

**Bakura: I am not in this story. No matter how much it may seem that I am the thief, I am not. The evil authors didn't include me.**

**Evil Authors: That is because you would not leave clues...The real thief does. Ryou is on holiday...with his father...in Egypt...far away....really far away...**

**_The Thief of the Card  
  
Chapter 5  
_**  
"It's freezing!" Tèa said shivering.  
  
"Of course it is; it's 3 in the morning!" Yugi replied. He had been smart enough to wear a jacket but no, not even Tèa could think of that. Yami, who some how was not cold, was eating his favourite food, tomato sauce. He always tended to eat that stuff when he was stressed, being ignored, before big exams, and occasionally between 1 and 5 in the morning.  
  
"Why did we come this early?" Tristan complained. "The sun hasn't even risen yet."  
  
"Because the cargo arrives sometime today. The information on Duke's computer probably said when." Yami said in between spoonfuls of tomato sauce.  
  
"I could have been in my nice warm bed, but no, you guys had to drag me out here." Tèa said annoyed.  
  
"I thought you came because Duke was going to be here?" Yami said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I don't care about Duk-" She was interrupted before she could finish by Duke's appearance.  
  
"Duke, my darling!" Tèa screeched gleefully.  
  
"Hey you guys." He said quietly ignoring Tèa. He then turned to Yami.  
  
"What are you eating?"  
  
"Tomato sauce." Everyone except Duke said in unison.  
  
**_- Time Change -_**  
  
"Hey look, Yami's run out of tomato sauce!" Tristan said, happily. He was getting really hungry from watching Yami eat.  
  
"The boat is also here..." Yugi said half-asleep.  
  
"WHAT!" Everyone yelled. They all – except for Yugi who was trying to fall asleep – jumped up and ran to the end of the dock. A man in a strict uniform came up from behind them.  
  
He was about Tristan's height and was in a blue and white uniform. His hair was tucked beneath his hat – either that or he was bald. His brown eyes were glaring at them.  
  
"What do ya think you're doing here?" He practically growled at them.  
  
"Solving a mystery..." Tristan said stupidly.  
  
"Well, I need to cheek the cargo; make sure da thief hasn't taken anything." True to his word a couple of police officers walked up, talking about the thief.  
  
The gang followed the police and the inspector onto the boat. There were crates everywhere, most likely full of duel monster cards. The inspector walked up to one opened it. After searching 5 boxes, he came to the last box, the biggest of the lot. The inspector was looking through it.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Yami asked suspiciously. The inspector stopped for a moment.  
  
"It's my job to look and make sure everything's there." He said angrily. Reaching over, he fell into the box.  
  
"ARGH!" He yelled as he tried to balance himself after getting out.  
  
"Why don't ya kids go look around someplace else!" He suggested, obviously annoyed by them following him. He then leaned over to the police officers and whispered something.  
  
One of the police officers came up to them. He looked at them menacingly. "What business do you have being here?" He asked them.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?" Yelled Tristan. "We're solving a mystery." He said as if it was obvious.  
  
"I think you should get off the ship." The officer said as he shooed them off. They stood on the port watching the inspector walk around the ship.  
  
"That didn't work very well," Commented Yugi. Just a few minutes later, a scream was heard. Soon the inspector was running off the boat, off the deck and into town. Something flew out of his pocket and landed right in front of Yami's feet.  
  
"Stop! Thief!" The police officer ran off the boat but it was too late. The inspector was no where to be seen.  
  
The officer took out his huge black telephone from his overly sized pocket and called someone, yelled into it, then hung up only to see a bunch of weird looking kids staring at him.  
  
"What happened?" Yugi asked.  
  
"The thief just stole a card, that's what!" He said angrily.  
  
"And the thief was right under your very nose." The officer glared at Yami.  
  
"The inspector was the thief?" Tristan asked.  
  
"No...he came and bought the card then ran off like a moron." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Then what's the matter?" Tristan asked confused. The police sheriff and another guy walked up the dock towards them.  
  
The Sheriff tripped over his shoelace and fell over causing the other guy to fall flat on his face. The sheriff stood up, walked over the other guy, and walked over to the officer.  
  
"I've alerted the all my men." He said grimly.  
  
"So it was the inspector all along?" Yugi asked.  
  
"NO!" The guy with the sheriff stood up. "That guy was an impostor. I'm the real inspector. He locked me inside a wardrobe." He said angrily.  
  
"What did the thief look like?" Yami asked, getting down to business.  
  
"I didn't get a good look at him. He was wearing green and he left this." He held up an unopened packet of cheese puffs. They all looked at each other. The police started talking amongst themselves.  
  
Tristan, while the others were talking about the clues so far, was looking into the water.  
  
"Water is really blue." He said getting hypnotized by the blueness of the ocean. Tèa rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her since he was breathing to loud. Tristan didn't have time to recollect his balance so he fell into the ice cold water.  
  
"AHH COLD! LOOK HERE'S A FISHY!" He pounced on the fish trying to catch it. Meanwhile Yami was looking around for clues, having no luck.  
  
Tristan grabbed the fish with his bare hands and set it on the dock, and then he climbed out.  
  
"I'm going to name you Squishy and you shall be my Squishy," He said to the fish which was thrashing about. "And you shall be mine!" Tristan yelled cheerfully.  
  
Yami found something on the ground. It was the piece of paper that fell out of the thief's pocket. Yami picked it up. It was a playing card - the ace of spades to be exact. On it written was school, midnight and a circle.  
  
_/I think I know who this thief might be.../_ Yami told Yugi.  
  
_/Who?/_ Yugi asked, extremely interested. Before Yugi could receive an answer Tristan let out a yell.  
  
"Squishy no! He's not breathing! MY SQUISHY IS DEAD!" And with that he burst into pathetic tears.  
  
Everyone else failed to keep their laughter silent.  
  
**_- End of Chapter 5 -_**  
  
**Well....this chapter ended** **differently.....** -** so please review**


	6. Inanimate Object Chapter

**AN: Welcome to the Inanimate Object chapter! This contains some information, but more randomness. We repeat anyone allergic to randomness please run away – far away! We did this on a sugar high but wrote the author notes when we finally got a hold of reality! So enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews. We actually finished this story before we put up the last chapter so we can't change it, sorry Pharaoh Star Yami, Bakura and Ryou are still on holiday...with his father....in Egypt...far away....really far away.**  
  
**_The Thief of the Card  
  
Chapter 6_**  
  
"Why don't we go back home to look at all the clues?" Yami suggested. He was getting cold and anyway, he didn't like the looks the police officers were giving them.  
  
"You can bring those nimrods with you." Yami said pointing at Tristan and Tèa.  
  
"Alright." Yugi said cheerfully. "I'll call Joey and see if he's back from work yet." Yugi bounced all the way home.  
  
Once home Yami first off grabbed another bottle of tomato sauce, a white fluffy straw to drink it with, and his handy dandy notebook. Then he jumped into the nearest phone booth and changed into his Sherlock Holmes outfit, except for the hat which wouldn't fit on his overly sized hair.  
  
Tristan had grabbed a packet of the new creamy cheese puffs (a combination of cheese puffs and cream puffs) and started eating them.  
  
"Joey said he'll be over soon!" Yugi said who had some how managed to call him in the short period of time between getting home and saying this.  
  
Tèa was standing in front of the non-existence fire, trying to warm up. This, of course, was highly unlikely to happen.  
  
"Anyone want to play twister?" Everybody jumped as Joey entered the room and saying this.  
  
"Where's the twister mat?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Elementary, my dear Yugi." Yami said. "It's on the floor." And sure enough, just as he said this a twister mat appeared on the floor in front of them.  
  
"I like twister!" Tristan yelled, doing a cannon ball onto the mat. Joey followed by doing a body slam onto Tristan.  
  
"Ouchies." Tristan howled in pain.  
  
"Am I the only sane one here?" Yami said to himself as Yugi and Tèa began playing Twister also.  
  
"Yup!" Grandpa said, popping around the corner and handing Yami a box of more fan mail. Yami dropped the box and sighed, then screeched in pain as he realized the box had landed on his foot.  
  
"That's it! YOU'RE GOING TO THE SHADOW REALM!" And with that the poor fan mail disappeared in a purple portal that had conveniently appeared.  
  
"Hmm, why didn't I think of that?" Grandpa asked the wall.  
  
"Because you're an insolent fool and Yami and I are the only intelligent beings in the house apart from the toaster but she's currently visiting the moon." The wall replied making Yami sigh and walk to his room so he could actually think without being interrupted by inanimate objects or annoying/stupid people.  
  
"I'm not rude!" Grandpa began yelling at the wall which caused the neighbours to call the police. Of course Yugi just told them that Grandpa had just left the loony bin.  
  
Yami sat down on the floor and tied to ignore the voices coming from downstairs. He closed his eyes, trying to relax. He switched on the radio to some nature sounds music. He began to meditate.  
  
Without realizing it he fell asleep...  
  
_He and another young boy were walking through the courtyard. His long blonde hair spiked up at odd angles that Einstein would have declared impossible. They were both dressing in long purple robes.  
  
"It's a full moon tonight," The boy's voice was familiar but also out of place. It was dark and deep, almost unnatural.  
  
"Why does that matter?" Yami heard himself asking.  
  
"Don't you remember? Tonight is the King of Thieves ritual. All the preparations are in place. I would have thought that you of all people would know that." He commented.  
  
"I don't find out much. I don't even know what this ritual you speak of is. I just have to wait and let it happen to me." He said.  
  
"C'mere." The boy led him down a corridor and up a flight of stairs. Suddenly they were standing on the roof top. There was a table draped in a white cloth and surrounding them were three Blue Eyes White Dragons. On the table lay another tablet and the seven Millennium items. The boy led him over to the table.  
  
"This is 'Immortal Soul'. It's the source of power of this whole ritual; the most important thing. It would be deadly in the wrong hands – or really should I say immortal?" The blonde explained.  
  
"Wow..." Was all that Yami said, unsure what else to say. Somehow, this seemed familiar._

_"I wonder which Millennium item I'll get?" The boy said to himself._

_"I bet you'll get one of the best ones, Jahi." Yami replied, not knowing how he knew the blonde's name.   
_  
"YAMI!" Yugi yelped from downstairs. Yami bolted awake.  
  
"TRISTAN'S TRYING TO EAT THE COUCH!" Yami rolled his eyes and rushed downstairs to Yugi's side. There was Tristan sitting on the floor, trying to get a piece of the armrest into his mouth.  
  
"That won't work! USE A FORK!" Grandpa handed Tristan a salad fork. "USE THE FORK POWER!"  
  
"MAY THE FORK BE WITH YOU!" Joey punched his fist into the air and yelled.  
  
"Yugi...you didn't give them caffeine did you?" Yami said, looking at the mess in the living room.  
  
"Where did that inflatable elephant in the tutu come from?" He asked but then decided he didn't want to know. "Actually I don't want to know." Yami finished.  
  
"Well, I didn't exactly give them caffeine... they kind of just took it..." Yugi mumbled as an excuse.  
  
"Yugi, you need to get new friends. Ones that don't get hyper and eat couches, ones that do normal things like send boxes of fan mail to the shadow realm." Yami said.  
  
"But I've got one like that...you." Yugi rebutted before he jumped onto the couch and decided to join in on the feeding frenzy.  
  
"What pizza does everyone like?" Yami asked tiredly, knowing this would get them away from his beloved couch.  
  
"Hey! I'm married!" The couch objected.  
  
"Do you want them to eat you?" Yami asked the couch as Tea began whacking the couch with the inflatable elephant.  
  
"HELP!" The couch screeched.  
  
"Did anyone hear that?" Joey asked. "AHHH I'm hearing voices!"  
  
"PIZZA!" Yami shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Okay, now I have your attention, ALL OF YOU LEAVE APART FROM YUGI AND GRANDPA!" Grumbling, everyone apart from Yugi and Grandpa left.  
  
"Finally..." Yami said to himself.  
  
**_- Later That Night -_**  
  
It was dark and a full moon lit the sky. Yami and Yugi were in there room. Yami was in a light sleep, kind of suspicious about falling fully asleep because of that weird dream. Yugi, on the other hand, was snoring loudly. Yami's ear twitched suddenly, as a squeak came from the floor boards. Then rushed movements were heard, making Yami jump to the floor - he was on the top of the bunk bed.  
  
Unfortunately, he was a little late as the thief had just jumped out the window. Walking over to the window Yami noticed that where the Millennium Necklace was supposed to be, there was a dog tag on a chain instead. Yami picked it up. Yugi woke up, noticing that Yami was out of bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, half-asleep.  
  
"He came and took the necklace..."  
  
"Who?" Yugi asked intently.  
  
"The question is not who Yugi, but why?" Yami stared out the window, deep in thought.  
  
_**- End Chapter 6 -  
**_  
**Well, the next chapter, you find out whom the thief is and if your own guess was correct. Please send us your reviews with who you think it is. To help you we will give you a list of suspects.  
**  
_- Suspect list that was found on Bert the butler's desk -  
  
Yugi – The midget who has tri-coloured hair, purple eyes, and is bordering on insanity.  
  
Yami – The Sherlock Holmes of this story. Looks like Yugi, but is not a midget. (I still can't believe that people don't notice this!) He was the one who said "A mask can hide a lot more than just your identity."  
  
Tristan – His hair is one giant spike – kinda like a giant dagger – and has brown eyes. He is obsessed with Serenity. He has a weird thing about couches and a pet fish named Squishy who died. Has a very short attention span.  
  
Joey – The typical blonde (there is only air between his ears) with brown eyes, not honey, and is usually hungry and is obsesses with matches. He is over protective about his cheese puffs!  
  
Tea – Friendship speeches are this brunette's speciality, but luckily for us she didn't give us any speeches in this story! Her blue eyes remind people of the ocean and she likes Duke.  
  
Duke – This black haired dude with green eyes is deathly afraid of Tea – though you really don't notice it that much but he is!  
  
Serenity – She's not even in this story but who knows? She has red hair and magenta (in other words we can't remember) eyes.  
  
Marik – The one who cried. Also he has deadly violet eyes and blonde hair but this is not important. What is important is that he cried so we can now all laugh at him.  
  
Kaiba – He cried too. He has blue eyes and brown hair. Again, we can all laugh at him.  
  
Grandpa – He gave Tristan a fork when he tried to eat the couch. Also Yugi said that he just came back from the loony bin. So far we aren't sure if this is true, but we assume it is. This elderly chap has white hair and most likely purple eyes.  
  
The thief – Most likely the guilty one, and one of those people above.  
  
The murderer – Opps, wrong list...also the wrong story. Now where did my other list disappear to? _


	7. THE LAST CHAPTER!

**AN: This is the very last chapter. It's sad isn't it? But not to worry, we are going to attempt a sequel, perhaps. It isn't going very well...  
**  
_**The Thief of the Card  
  
-The Last Chapter –**_  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, more confused then ever before in his life, apart from the time when he got lost in the chocolate factory. Luckily, a weirdo in a tall purple hat rescued him.  
  
"It's too late to explain who it is, we got to get to your school, NOW!" Yami said, dragging Yugi out of bed.  
  
"But...but...but" Yugi started.  
  
"My name is not Bert, Yugi!" Yami said. This reminded Yugi of what he said at Marik's place, knowing that he may as well give in. He wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.  
  
"Why do I have to go to school? It's a weekend!" Complained Yugi as he and Yami walked in the dark towards Yugi's school.  
  
"Because of two reasons, 1) you made me go everywhere without a choice and 2) I don't know how to get to the roof of your school." Yami said as if it was obvious.  
  
"Who would be at school at 11 o'clock tonight?" Yugi said, rubbing some sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Not 11 o'clock, but midnight." Yami said, making Yugi even more confused. Yugi – for a reason I'd probably rather not know – knew exactly how to get to the roof. They arrived at the door that led to the roof.  
  
"So, what exactly is going to be on the roof?" Yugi questioned nervously.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, the thief." Yami said, with no fear evident in his voice. The door slowly opened.  
  
"Hi Yugi!" A small boy with jet black hair was waving at them from outside.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for Yugi? Walk out there." Yami said anxiously.  
  
"I can't – the door is still moving in slow motion." Yugi said frowning. As he said that, the door opened but only enough so that Yugi could walk through.  
  
"Well, I have to wait 20 more seconds before I can walk through." Yami said bitterly, he really hated slow motion.  
  
"MOKUBA!" Yami could hear Yugi scream from outside. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You know, the usual – some evil guy is gonna try to kidnap me in about..." and before Mokuba could finish a weird evil dude in a helicopter grabbed him in a net and flew off with him.  
  
"Finally! Did I miss anything?" Yami said after the door had finally opened.  
  
"Oh, the usual – Mokuba just got kidnapped by an evil dude in a helicopter." Yugi said nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh..." Yami said, wondering if he was the only one who found this odd.  
  
"So, you finally came." A deep voice said.  
  
"AHHH! Where did that come from?" Yugi screamed looking around wildly. Yami pointed to the dark shadow realm shaped cloud that was hovering above them.  
  
"Duh, it came from that." Yami said, once again wondering how anyone could miss that thing. It was bigger than a bloody elephant, even bigger than the one in the tutu.  
  
"Ooooooooooooooo...I get it now..." Yugi said very brightly. The cloud thing was getting closer when suddenly – horror of horrors – it landed right on top of poor Yugi.  
  
"There goes my side-kick." Yami said to himself. All that could be seen of Yugi was his ruby red slippers.  
  
"Guess it just goes to show that there's no place like home and also that Yugi has no fashion sense. Those shoes totally clashed with his hair." But before Yami could continue to ponder Yugi's dreadful fashion sense, the cloud began to surround him.  
  
"Now I have you right where I want you!" A weird high-pitched voice shouted from the helicopter that contained Mokuba. Suddenly it disappeared as a person started to walk out from the shadows.  
  
"Hello old friend...or should I say... Pharaoh?" The dark figure asked him.  
  
"Identify yourself." Yami said, looking at the shadowed body.  
  
"I thought you solved the mystery, Atem Holmes. You know me very well..." Yami could hear him snickering softly.  
  
"You aren't the Joey I know." Yami accused.  
  
"Of course not, I'm nothing like that pathetic fool! But I needed help to take what I rightfully deserved."  
  
"Come out of the shadows." Yami demanded.  
  
"Fine." The figure stepped out of the shadows.  
  
His blond hair was like Joey's but with a few more spikes than usual, as if he had used too much hair gel. His eyes were the same brown as Joey's except they had glints of red. He was wearing a dark green cape that had a collar that covered some of his face, but other than that, the rest of his clothes were what Joey normally wore. What really was scary though was the evil smirk that was on his face, peering from behind his cape, staring at Yami. Yami shivered.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with the real Joey?!" Yami commanded.  
  
"Haven't I said it enough? I am Joey, well, technically." He sneered.  
  
"Then what are you doing?" The blonde grinned.  
  
"You'll see." Then he brought forth Kaiba's three Blue Eyes White Dragons Cards. Darkness surrounded him as he held the cards up.  
  
"I summon The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The blonde roared. The shadows took a form of a dragon with three heads. "And then I take this..." He looked Yami in the eye knowingly and held up a card.  
  
"Immortal Soul!" As he bellowed this the millennium necklace, eye and rod appeared.  
  
"You see Atem; during your reign in Egypt you promised me a millennium item and yet..." The blonde projected a memory into Yami's mind.  
  
_There were two boys in the stone room but neither of them was the Pharaoh. One was blonde and the other was the high priest.  
_  
_"I am not a mutt!" The blonde yelled indignantly, shaking his fist at the high priest. But the brunette only laughed.  
  
"You're pathetic fool, not even worth being called a human – thus being called a mutt." He smirked knowing that this would only anger the blonde more. The boy drew a sword from his side and ran it right up in front of the priests face.  
  
"Want to say that again?" He growled menacingly.  
  
"You have no right to live in the same palace as the Pharaoh," The priest said through clenched teeth. The blonde went to swing the sword at him, only mocking to kill him but the high priest took no chances. He knew that the mutt was capable of killing. He muttered a spell under his breath.  
  
"Unt alir de stait." Suddenly the sword was in his hand, in attack position.  
  
A look of horror appeared on the priest's face. Unfortunately for the blonde who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, the silver blade of the sword had gone straight into his chest – right where his heart was supposed to be. Blood was dripping from the wound...  
_  
"He killed me Atem! Your high priest killed me. And what did you do about it? Nothing." He accused Yami with anger dripping from his voice. "He was the one who got a millennium item and left me with nothing – and I was your best friend!" Yami stood in shock.  
  
"I..." Yami stumbled, looking for words.  
  
"Now is not the time for any apologizes. Now is the time for me to get what I rightfully deserve!" He shouted. The clouds covering the moon suddenly – and conveniently – moved away from the full moon. Light shown down upon them, and then...  
  
Lighting stuck.  
  
It was instantaneous, if Yami had blinked he would have missed the whole thing – luckily spirits don't have to blink. The lighting went into the card and suddenly Joey fainted and a golden object clattered to the floor.  
  
It was the millennium key.  
  
"Pharaoh," Yami turned around to see Shadi standing behind him.  
  
"What just happened?" Yami asked.  
  
"Jahi's back." Shadi said simply but Yami understood what he meant. Jahi was the Pharaoh's best friend back in Egypt.  
  
"It wasn't my fault." Yami said as an excuse. "I never knew he died."  
  
"You were locked into the Millennium puzzle that very night. Of course, your friend's ghost couldn't rest because he wasn't able to be preserved with his best friend. Thus this incident had to occur." Shadi explained.  
  
"So what just happened to Jahi?" Yami asked as Yugi suddenly appeared from the now disappearing black shadow.  
  
"What did I miss?" Yami and Shadi both ignored him.  
  
"Jahi's is now immortal and his spirit..." Shadi looked over to the millennium key that lay on the floor. "His spirit is now locked into the Millennium key." He said solemnly. "And that was my favourite Millennium item too."  
  
"So what are you going to do with the key?"  
  
"I assume that since the spirit choose Joey to help him that Joey might..." Shadi trailed off.  
  
"Cool! Joey has a Yami?" Yugi squealed in excitement. "I knew I missed a lot by being unconscious for so long!"  
  
"I'm hungry." A starry-eyed Joey had just woken up from being fainted. Shadi walked over to him and picked up the Millennium Key.  
  
"Inside this is a spirit, he is now under your guardianship." Shadi handed the key to Joey.  
  
"What? Not another 5000 year old spirit!" Joey complained. He looked at the key in his hand when suddenly it glowed. A blonde boy appeared in front of him.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Jahi yelled at his new Hikari.  
  
"Ah, seeing the beginning of a beautiful Yamiship." Yugi said wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"Well actually, that was when the crimes started...just like when you would black out before you knew about me." Yami said slightly scared. "The Yami can kind of...take over the body..."  
  
"AND ALL THAT TIME I THOUGHT I WAS FAINTING PRONE!" Yugi began chasing Yami in circles.  
  
"Well, that clears everything up. The mystery is solved; Jahi is taken care of, now I can get back to my vacation." Shadi takes out a pair of sunglasses and disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.  
  
"Don't you need to bring the helicopter back, Jahi? We need Mokuba to be kidnapped!" Mokuba's kidnapper said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that..." Suddenly a helicopter appeared over on a far away building. You could hear Mokuba screaming something about how he was getting to old for this.  
  
"I'm hungry." Joey and Jahi said in unison.  
  
_**- End of Story -**_

**There was no repeating word but review anyway! Oh yeah, We call the thing Shadi carrys around the millennium key.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Finding Nemo, Sherlock Holmes, Blues Clues,**** Tomato Sauce, Lord of the Rings, The Wizard of Oz, Shreck, Puff the Magic Dragon, Cheese puffs, Cream puffs, X-files, Britney Spears, Kylie Minogue, Avril Lavigne, Star Wars, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and Twister.  
  
(A challenge to all you readers: Can you find all the places where we either used these things or had a take off from them...?)  
  
But we do own Bert, Jahi, the Ritual, The card 'Immortal Soul'(this card was made up for the story, so don't go looking for it in shops), the talking wall, the loony bin, the plot, the obsession of Tomato sauce (inspired by one of the authors love of it, she ate a whole bottle once.) couch eating, and the non-existent fire.  
  
1 thing that was not in the story but we own is Tomac, rice and tomato sauce mixed together (yum). **


End file.
